El largo viaje
by Mikoto7131
Summary: Esta es la historia de Mikoto despues de todo lo ocurrio al final del juego, en esta historia Mikoto viajara por el mundo al lado de su chocobo Chocolinda y en el transcurso encontrara amigos y a Zidane que le ayudaran a completar su viaje.
1. Empezando el largo viaje

_**Mikoto: konnichi wa minna!!... me kize hacer una kuenta donde stare con una compañera XD**_

_**Arietta: Esa soy yo *w***_

_**Mikoto: Exacto ._. bueno para empezar les dejare una historia que trata sobre mi, mi historia después del final de Final Fantasy 9**_

_**Arietta: Si…después yo podré contarles una *w***_

_**Mikoto: Bien…comencemos con esta historia**_

_**Bien en esta historia como la mayor parte del tiempo Mikoto esta con Chocolinda supongamos que antes de que Zidane fuera al árbol Lifa le llevo…esa cosa que hacia que las personas entendieran a los chocobos XD así para que sepan lo que Mikoto y Chocolinda hablan.**_

Todo comienza con un día como cualquiera. Mikoto corría con Chocolinda en el establo. Su personalidad había cambiado mucho desde que Zidane la saco de Terra y la había llevado a Gaya. Había cambiado de ser una chica de corazón frío y sin sentimientos a ser una chica alegre, dulce y simpática. Garnet había ido a visitar la aldea hacia un tiempo y le había enseñado a Mikoto la canción de "Melodías de vida", la cual era originaria de Madain Sari y desde ese entonces no dejaba de cantarla.

Pero sentía que debía hacer algo, recordó a Zidane, quien había viajado por el mundo con la ayuda de sus amigos, se pregunto si ella, al igual que el, podría viajar por el mundo, aunque tenga que ir ella sola.

Pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando uno de los magos negros que estaban en la aldea se acerco a ella.

-Buenos días Mikoto-saludo alegremente el mago negro

-Hola Suu-dijo Mikoto. "Suu" era el nombre que ella le había puesto, pues le parecía aburrido que solo tuviera números por nombre.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto-¿jugando con Chocolinda?

-Pensé que talvez se sentía sola-respondió

-Bien Mikoto, ¿sabes?, desde que viniste aquí has cambiado…pero para bien-dijo

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto mirando a Chocolinda mientras perseguía una mariposa.

-Si, lo creo

Mikoto no supo que decirle, solamente volteo a verlo y le sonrio.

Mas tarde ambos estaban dentro de la pequeña casita de Chocolinda. El le dio una taza de chocolate y ella con gusto la tomo.

-Oye Suu-dijo Mikoto observando su taza.

-¿Qué sucede Mikoto?

-Estaba pensando…es que Zidane viajo por todo el mundo y…yo quiero hacer lo mismo ¿sabes?

-¿Viajar por el mundo?-pregunto algo sorprendido

-Así es…es que Zidane me dijo que…todos estamos en este mundo por alguna razón en especial, así que estaba pensando en viajar, talvez así sepa para que estoy en este mundo, ¿no crees?-dijo Mikoto batiendo el chocolate con una cuchara.

-Bueno…si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que no puedo detenerte-contesto

-¡Bien!-dijo Mikoto levantándose de su lugar

-¿Ahora que haces?-dijo

-¿Cómo que "que hago"?, tengo que prepararme para irme-dijo muy alegre

-¿Ahora?

-Entre mas pronto mejor, ¿no crees?

-Pues, talvez tengas razón pero…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, solamente viajare por el mundo y volveré cuando termine.

-¿Por qué dices "solamente"?

-Bueno, no creo que sea algo difícil, ¿o si?

-En el mundo hay muchos peligros, no creas que es tan facil

-Pero…estoy casi segura de que me encontrare con Zidane

-Ya sabes que Zidane se quedo en el árbol Lifa, ¿Cómo estas segura de que no esta muerto?

-Porque soy su hermana y de alguna forma Zidane, Kuja y yo estamos conectados y sabemos cuando alguno de los tres ha muerto

-Bien…si quieres comenzar tu viaje ahora no te detendré, solo quiero que hagas algo- dijo levantándose de su lugar y atando a Chocolinda del cuello-llévala contigo

-¿Eh?

-A pesar de que Chocolinda ya es toda una adulta, aun no conoce el mundo exterior, quiero que la lleves contigo, así ambas conocerán el mundo, además, ¿no crees que si te vas Chocolinda se sentirá sola?

-Tienes razón…bien la llevare comigo

-Bien…pero supongo que querrás llevarte alguna arma,¿no?

-¿Un arma?

-Si, así podrás defenderte de cualquier enemigo

-¿Hay muchos enemigos allá afuera?

-Demasiados

-Pues…pues…no tengo miedo

-Si claro

-Pero…aun así te hare caso y me comprare un arma

Mikoto dejo sus cosas y fue corriendo a la armería. Suu solo se quedo observando hacia la puerta.

En la armería Mikoto se encontró con otro de los suyos.

-Buenos días Mikoto-saludo

-Oh…hola, no te había visto

-Hieres mis sentimientos-dijo poniendo una mirada triste

-Aha…-dijo Mikoto y se puso en el mostrador mirando las armas que habían

-¿Buscas algo en especial?-pregunto el mago negro que atendía la tienda

-Bueno…por ahora solo estoy mirando

-¿Compraras un arma?-pregunto el otro genoma que estaba con ella

-Si-respondió

-¿Para que?

-Para…¿un viaje?

-¿Un viaje?-dijo sorprendido

-Si, hare un viaje-respondió ella con mucha tranquilidad

-¿Estas segura de que quieres viajar?-pregunto el mago negro

-Si lo estoy-respondió ella

-Bueno…si quieres-dijo el genoma

-Bueno…entonces escoge bien un arma-dijo el mago negro

-Por cierto…si te encuentras con el hermano Zidane, dile que aquí todos esperamos su visita-dijo el genoma

-Claro…-sonrio Mikoto, entonces penso- _"¿Zidane?...¡es cierto!"_

-¿Ahora en que piensas?-pregunto el genoma

-Ya se que arma comprar-dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Mas tarde llego Mikoto con dos dagas

-¿Así que compraste dagas?-pregunto el

-Pues…Zidane tiene-dijo antes de reír nerviosamente

-Veo que quieres ser como el

-C-claro que no-dijo volteando a otra dirección

-Lo que digas

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de irse- dijo tomando unas cosas que había apartado para llevarse y las metió en una mochila-Chocolinda hora de irnos

Chocolinda corrió hasta donde Mikoto y ambas fueron a la entrada de la aldea.

Cuando apenas salieron muchos de los genomas y magos negros estaban afuera esperando para despedirse de Mikoto.

-Les dije lo que tenias en mente-dijo el genoma de la armería nerviosamente

Mikoto sonrío y Suu salio también para despedirse

-Bien…ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Mikoto

-¡ADIOS!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Mikoto subió a la espalda de Chocolinda y apenas subió, Chocolinda corrió muy rápido que nadie se dio cuenta de cuando se había ido y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Mientras que, ya bastante lejos de ahí Mikoto le grito a Chocolinda que se detuviera y ella lo hizo.

Mikoto estaba con los pelos de punta y la cola le temblaba como nunca

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Mikoto, después de calmarse un poco

-Perdón….-respondió Chocolinda

-En fin…primero veamos el mapa del mundo y veamos que lugar es el mas cercano-Mikoto saco el mapa y lo observo- bien…este es el lugar mas cercano-dijo señalando un lugar en el mapa.

Continuara…

_**Mikoto: bueno esperamos ke les haya gustado la historia**_

_**Arietta:nos vamos!!, ia subiremos después el kapitulo ke sigue**_

_**Mikoto y Arietta: matta ne!!!**_


	2. Conde Petie y el árbol Lifa

_**Mikoto:Konnichi wa minna!**_

_**Arietta:Aquí Mikoto y Arietta volviendo para escribir un capitulo mas de esta historia**_

_**Mikoto:Bien, entonces comencemos**_

_**Arietta:Un momento, ¿Cuándo podré escribir mi historia?**_

_**Mikoto:A su tiempo**_

_**Arietta:Ya es mi tiempo**_

_**Mikoto:No aun no**_

_**Arietta:¿Cuándo?**_

_**Mikoto:Cuando terminemos esta**_

_**Arietta:Para eso falta mucho, eres una tramposa**_

_**Mikoto:No lo soy**_

_**Arietta:Si lo eres**_

_**Mikoto:No**_

_**Bien mientras estas dos terminan su discusión, mejor sigamos con la historia.**_

Mikoto observo el mapa que tenia guardado. El lugar mas cercano a la aldea de los magos negros era Conde Petie. Era el único lugar por el que podrían pasar al otro lado de la montaña. No había opción, tenían que pasar por ahí si querían llegar a la dirección donde el árbol Lifa se encontraba.

-Muy bien Chocolinda, tenemos que ir hacia allá-dijo Mikoto señalando la dirección donde se encontraba Conde Petie

-Si…y…¿Qué se supone que hay allá?-dijo Chocolinda, sin muchos ánimos

-Pues…según en el mapa esta Conde Petie

-Conde Petie…¿ese es un nombre para un lugar?

-Lo se…suena raro ¿no?

-Si…pero bueno…tenemos que pasar por ahí si queremos conocer todo el mundo

-Si…vayamos entonces a Conde Petie

Mikoto monto a Chocolinda y ambas fueron hasta Conde Petie

-Bien…ya llegamos-dijo Mikoto bajándose de Chocolinda

-Es…¿una ciudad?-pregunto Chocolinda ladeando su cabeza

-Pues…eso creo…aunque…tiene una forma rara

-Demasiado

-Pero en fin, ¡adentro!

Mikoto y Chocolinda entraron juntas a Conde Petie, al entrar unos enanos que estaban ahí las detuvieron.

-Trulalá-dijo uno de ellos

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Mikoto

-¡Trulalá!-dijo el otro

-¿Trulalá?-dijo Chocolinda

-¿Eso es lo que dijeron?-dijo Mikoto a Chocolinda

-Eso escuche-respondió ella

-Tru…¿lalá?-dijo Mikoto

¡Trulalá!-dijeron los dos enanos

-Ese es nuestro saludo-dijo uno

-Si no saludas no entras-dijo el otro

-Ah…si, ya entendí-dijo Mikoto mientras entraba al lugar

Chocolinda la siguió y ambas fueron al centro del lugar.

-Este lugar se me hace muy raro-dijo Chocolinda-además estas personas me dan miedo

-Si bueno…busquemos la salida y vayámonos-dijo Mikoto

Finalmente, después de mucho de buscar, Mikoto y Chocolinda encuentran la salida, pero para su mala suerte, un enano estaba de guardia y no dejaba a nadie salir.

Mikoto y Chocolinda fueron a donde el estaba.

-Oye…eeemmm…¿podríamos salir?-dijo Mikoto

-Nadie puede salir a menos de que haya celebrado la ceremonia de unión respondió

-¿Ceremonia de que?-preguntó

-La ceremonia de unión, si quieres saber mas busca al sacerdote y pregúntale

-¿Sacerdote?-dijo Mikoto alejando se de ahí

-¿Qué es un sacerdote?-pregunto Chocolinda

-¿Crees que voy a saber?...solo preguntemos por aquí…

Mikoto se puso a preguntarle a todas las personas que se encontró, hasta que finalmente pudo encontrar al sacerdote

-¿Usted es un sacerdote?-pregunto Mikoto

-Si…¿deseas algo?-pregunto

-Pues…queríamos salir…hacia allá-dijo Mikoto señalando la dirección del árbol Lifa

-Lo siento, pero solo aquellos que hayan celebrado la ceremonia de unión pueden pasar

-¿Y que es eso?

-Tendrás que casarte si quieres pasar

-¿Casarme?...¿que es eso?

-Ósea que…deberás compartir el resto de tu vida con otra persona

-¿Tengo que hacer eso para poder salir?

-Si

-¿Y como encontrare a otra persona?

-Aquí hay muchas personas solteras

-No quiero compartir mi vida con nadie de aquí

-Entonces no podrás salir-dijo mientras se alejaba

-Oiga no espere…esta bien…hare eso…

-Bien…hay una persona aquí que le gustaría casarse contigo

En ese momento llego otro enano y se puso al lado del sacerdote

-El no ha podido casarse aun, así que creo que es muy buena persona para ti-respondió

Mikoto y Chocolinda observaron al otro enano y Chocolinda se agacho para hablarle al oído a Mikoto

-¿Segura que quieres hacer eso?-pregunto

-No te preocupes Chocolinda…tengo un buen plan en mente-respondió con una sonrisa que daba algo de miedo

Mas tarde Mikoto y aquel enano(no vale la pena decir su nombre porque solo aparecerá una vez) estaban ya en la ceremonia de unión, mientras Chocolinda esperaba acostada pensando que clase de plan tendría Mikoto en mente.

Cuando finalmente termino, el enano estaba muy feliz, sin embargo Mikoto actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado y se alejo de ahí.

Finalmente podrían salir de ahí y Mikoto estaba lista para su plan de escape.

Cuando salieron de ahí, Mikoto sugirió ir en la espalda de Chocolinda, ella subió primero y antes de que el enano pudiera hacer algo Mikoto ordeno a Chocolinda que se alejara de ahí, dejando al enano atrás.

Después de correr demasiado y estar seguras que nadie las seguía, Chocolinda se detuvo.

-¿Así que ese era tu plan?-pregunto

-Muy inteligente, ¿no?-se jacto Mikoto

-Si bueno…¿ahora hacia donde vamos?

Mikoto tomo su mapa y lo miro un rato

-Podemos ir al árbol Lifa…y después iremos a Madain Sari

-¿El árbol Lifa entonces?

-Si, vamos

Chocolinda fue hacia donde el árbol Lifa se encontraba, después de mucho caminar, encontraron el árbol Lifa.

El árbol era tan alto que Mikoto y Chocolinda se quedaron pasmadas un rato, hasta que escucharon algo dentro del árbol.

Ambas entraron ahí para ver que había sido ese ruido.

Cuando entraron solo habían ruinas, pero entonces volvieron a escuchar otro ruido que provenía de las mismas ruinas.

Mikoto se bajo de Chocolinda y fue hacia allá.

-¿Qué habrá sido ese ruido?-pregunto Chocolinda

-No lo se…pero este lugar me da escalofríos-dijo Mikoto

-Entonces vayámonos

-Pero…necesito saber si Zidane esta aquí

-¿Crees que este aquí?

-Pues no lo se…

-Mira, yo no creo que este aquí

-Tienes razón, quizá haya ido a otra parte

-Si tu dices que esta vivo quizá haya ido a Limblum

-Pero para llegar hasta Limblum nos falta mucho…bueno…continuemos con nuestro camino y vayamos a Madain Sari

Cuando ambas iban a salir, unas de las ruinas se movieron e hicieron mucho ruido. Ambas se voltearon a ver que había sido y Mikoto pudo distinguir algo entre las ruinas.

-¿Kuja?...

Continuara…

_**Bien…aquí termina el siguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Mikoto:Oye eso es trampa…se supone que yo iba a contar la historia ¬¬**_

_**Arietta:haha! Eso te pasa**_

_**Mikoto:Podrias dejar de molestar?**_

_**Arietta:Nunca!**_

_**Mikoto:Pagaras por esto!!**_

_**Bueno…jamas dejaran de pelear ´n_n` hasta el siguiente capitulo!!!**_

_**Matta ne!!**_


End file.
